The Package
by CrazedHumor
Summary: When in need of something a little sketchy and possibly scandalous, go to the two Agent Warblers who made something that felt a little outrageous- fun and entertaining.Blaine needs to find fake ID's for the gay bar and Niff knows how to supply. Niff/BlPO


**Title**: The Package

**Author**: CrazedHumor

**Rating**: T (for implied situations)

**Summary**: When in doubt, go to the Warblers. When in need of something a little sketchy and possibly scandalous, go to the two Agent Warblers who made something that felt a little... outrageous... fun and entertaining. Blaine needs to find fake ID's for the gay bar and Niff knows just how to ~supply. Niff/Blaine's POV

(Completely ignoring that Sebastian said he'd get the ID's...)

Written for: Holly, My Nicky, who came up with this idea in the first place.

Happy birthday, honey. 3

* * *

><p>When Blaine had been at a loss as to where to find the fake ID's for his and Kurt's upcoming crusade to get into the gay club located in the little town of Lima, this thoughts had immediately turned to his Warblers.<p>

Though he no longer attended Dalton, he still found his loyalty pledged to them, or at least what was left over that wasn't pledged to Kurt first. Much of his time was spent wondering what it would be like if he still roamed the halls of the prestigious all-boys school, simply out of curiosity of the outcome. He missed his blazer, there was no doubt about that. He had spent three long years wearing the red and navy blue tie with the rest of the boys who he called his brothers. Each of them had their own personality, something that brought just a little more uniqueness to their uniformed group.

He had grown a friendship with each and every one of them, though dynamics different, they had been the equivalence to any frat group in college. They watched each other's backs. They moved together. There's was a packed made as soon as you were admitted into the group and it lasted long after you left, Blaine found.

So, when he had dipped into his thoughts on just who to turn to, he knew immediately the pair that would have the answers.

It had been simple. Soon after Blaine had time to himself he had made his journey back to Dalton, wandering the familiar halls he still, in the back of his mind, called home, only to find himself standing in front of the room that was usually wide open to all visitors. Curiosity rising, he slowly raised his fist before knocking on the wood, voice gently carrying through the inch and a half between him and the space he had been in countless times before. "Nick?" He paused, waiting for a return call. "Jeff?"

Waiting for a few moments, he suddenly heard a hustle and cloth against cloth, then a resounding thud followed by a chuckle and an overlapped deeper voice that swore under it's breath. It wasn't a minute later that Blaine found the door swinging wide open to reveal a shirtless Nick, jeans unbuttoned and face half flushed.

A smile broke across the other brunette's features as he ran a hand through his hair to tame the mop. "Blaine! Hey, man." He stepped back and glanced somewhere deeper into the room. "Told ya he couldn't stay away."

"Dude, I never said that. You're totally twisting my words. I just meant that he wasn't _transferring _back."

Blaine watched Nick roll his eyes and he took a small step forward to peak around the frame of the door to find, an also shirtless, blonde laying in one of the beds, sheets discarded on the floor and only one pillow still intact, under Jeff's back. The teen gave a small wave and a nod of the head. "Hey, dude. Good to see you again."

Blaine's lips twitched. He had been watching these two since he had first arrived at Dalton. One year ahead of himself, he found both of them comical and there was something about their personalities that tended to pull people in, including each other.

His hands lifted. "Pardon me if I'm intruding I've just..." He paused and squinted a little, searching for the right words. "I just have a favor to ask." His eyes wandered between the two, waiting for a reaction.

Nick laughed and out of the corner of Blaine's eye, he saw his fingers find the previously disregarded button of his pants. "Nah, man. You're good. We'll get back to it later." He winked at Blaine before bending down to pick up a shirt that had been left, or possibly thrown, on the floor. "So what is it that you need, oh, cap-ee-ton?" He found Nick sitting on the bed next, casually bending over to rest his forearms on his legs.

Hesitating, he shuffled his feet. "I-I wouldn't want you to go through the troub-"

"No trouble at all, man." Jeff glanced over, having now picked up the wireless remote to the x-Box, to shrug in Blaine's direction before setting it down and spinning around to sit next to Nick. "Once a Warbler, always a Warbler." The blonde stood up and made his way to Blaine, hitting the back of his hand to Blaine's chest. "We've got your back, bro. You're still one of us."

Blaine's lips lifted into a smile, a small chuckle leaving him before a hand came up to touch his chest. "I'm touched, you guys." He had left Dalton, and the Warblers, in the pursuit of love. He would follow Kurt anywhere if it meant spending more time with him, to be_ with _him, and still his brothers' wanted to help him in any way they could.

Blaine's eye was caught by Nick's hand waving in the air. "Don't sweat it." Then a grin spread across the other short male's face, eyes somewhat gleaming. "Besides, I have a feeling that whatever it is you're gonna ask us is gonna be a hell of a fun time." He shot up from the bed, hands clapping and rubbing together. "So, what is it? Dye in shampoo? Shaving someone's head?" Nick raised a brow. "Or how about a little Agent action and we go all ninja on someone?"

Blaine chuckled. He still had no idea where their nicknames had come from, but they had been "Three" and "Six" since he had met them. "No... well..." He glanced between them. "Maybe. I um-" Moving in a little closer, he lowered his voice and watched them through his lashes. "I need some fake ID's. Two. One for Kurt and I."

Immediately, he saw the wicked smirks that spread across the pair's face and he felt somewhat in the dark about their silent communication.

"_You_ need fake ID's, Blaine?"

Blaine met the taller boy's eyes a sheepish smile covering his features. "Yeah, kinda? Will... that be a problem?"

Nick laughed and shook his head. "No, no problem at all, man. But... we're curious. What are you getting yourself into?" The brunette glanced at the blonde and then back at Blaine. "You trying to get some alcohol? Maybe relive that night in that girl.. What was her name? Berry's basement and end up back in Kurt's bed?"

Blaine shook his head. He knew he should have kept that from the two, but they had already _known_ before he could protest that morning he had shown up back at the door, only to find the two leaning against the frame with smug looks on their faces. "No. It's not like that, guys. Just... having some fun." He rocked on his heals. "Being… _spontaneous_."

Jeff's hand came out to rest on Blaine's shoulder. "Dude, whatever fun you're having, we can guarantee we've already done it."

Blaine was almost certain that the meaning _Jeff _meant was true.

He licked his lips and thought for a few moment before lowering his voice once more. "Have you guys heard of _Scandals_?"

Something flashed behind both of the pair's eyes and Jeff grinned wide. "Hell yeah, dude. It's in West Lima. Big neon sign, can't miss it."

Nick nodded, expression the same as his counterpart. "Wednesday is drag queen night." His gaze suddenly slowly turned to the blonde and Blaine watched something pass between the two again, thoughts perplexed as Jeff's cheeks flushed a little and he cleared his throat.

Blaine waited for the moment to pass before shifting on the pads of his feet, enthusiasm growing. "You've been there?"

"Sure we have." Nick licked his lips. "Easiest place to score a cold one. Short... and tall."

Blaine saw Jeff look away once, confusion still flooding his senses before he shook his head to clear his thoughts. "So it's a good place? Not gonna find anything there too... _exotic_?"

"Nah, not unless you count Sebastian."

"That guy's a player, let me tell you."

"Been tryin' to make his way around us, non-stop."

"Don't worry though. I'm sure you're good."

"Nothing to worry about."

Blaine listened to them go back and forth, something in the back of his head triggering that maybe this was a sign to pull back. It had been the new Warbler that had asked them to go, after all, and Blaine had never doubted the things Nick and Jeff said. For good reason. "Yeah..." He cleared his throat. "Anyway, so it's not a problem? You sure?"

Nick waved again. "Seriously, dude. Not a problem. Come back tomorrow and we'll have them for you." Blaine saw Nick's hand come up, tugging on Jeff's arm to push him backward. "Meet us in common room corridor around lunch and we'll give 'em to you."

The curly haired brunette nodded and took a few steps back slowly, smile happily placed on his face and enthusiasm bubbling in his chest. "Thanks, guys. _Really_. I'll see you tomorrow!" And Blaine slipped his hand around the doorknob and closed it behind him, he paused outside the wood frame, listening as the muffled voices picked up once more.

"_You're an ass_."

"_Shut up and get on the bed_."

Silent chuckles causing his shoulders to shake, Blaine made his way back down the hall, hands in his pockets and a slight skip in his step. It was good to be back, even if for the short amount of time.

…

The following day in class he had spent with his knees slightly bouncing under his desk, eyes watching the clock until he was able to smoothly slide out of his seat and make his way back over to Dalton. He found the car ride was easily, singing along to the radio, Gaga blaring from his stereo until the turned back into the parking lot reserved for visitors and shut off the engine. Though the school was large, each student having needing a dorm room, along with all the other facilities for the campus, Blaine found it easy to slip between the many students who were making their way toward lunch, many of them catching his eye and recognizing him with a grin and motioned high five.

It wasn't until he found himself in the common room corridor, most having called it the Warbler Passage, that he found himself completely alone. He leaned against the wall, ankles crossed underneath him as he slowly started whistling to himself, a melody that had to rhythm, yet kept him entertained. The hustle and bustle of the students he had previously been surrounded with were completely gone and the only sounds that echoed along the walls were that of the his own shoes tapping against the polished tile.

Immersed in his own thoughts, he lifted his wrist to catch the time, only to find that he had been waiting for quite a few minutes. Moving to glance down the hall, he jumped, heart leaping in his chest as he came face to face with both the teens, all dressed in black and dark shades covering their eyes. "Wh… What are you doing?" There was amusement in his voice as his eyes raked down both figures.

Both teens ignored the statement, glancing around anywhere but at Blaine, mouths tight.

"You, uh…" Jeff ran his tongue over his lips and nodded. "You got the stuff?"

Lifting a brow, Blaine placed a hand to his chest. "Aren't _I_ that's suppose to say that?"

Both sets of covered eyes swung to look at each other before they shrugged off the comment.

The brunette enunciated his words, lips over exaggerating the syllables. "We have the _pack_age, if that's what you mean." His head whipped around, glancing down both ends of the hall. "Here." Slowly, Nick slowly slid his hand further under his crossed set of arms, revealing a white envelope to Blaine. "Go on." He wiggled the piece of paper. "_Take _it."

Brows together and smiling, Blaine lifted his hand to take the envelope, before it was snatched away slightly.

"_No one_ is to know."

Blaine nodded half seriously at the two. "Of course. Not a soul, I _swear_."

Both heads nodded and Nick slid the paper back to him, letting the shorter brunette take it from him and open it up to reveal… papers. Of calculus work. Looking at the scribbled mess on the page, Blaine shook his head. "Guys, this is your homework."

The blonde perked up. "Shh…" He straightened his hoodie and cocked his head to the side a little. "It's last weeks. And haven't you ever heard of a cover before? This so that if someone checks it, they'll see the homework instead of the ID's."

Nick leaned in close to the taller of them, whispering. "This is why he'll never be an agent, Six."

Jeff's _tisk_ed a few times and shook his head. "It's just you and me, Three."

Blaine scrunched his brows together in confusion before he gently bent the envelope, feeling the plastic underneath the thin paper. "Oh…" He straightened the sheets out and then folded the top back up, hitting one side of hit against the palm of his hand. "Thanks, guys. I really needed these…" He reached down into his pocket, searching for his wallet. "If you'd like, I could pay you both? For the trouble, I mean."

Nick held up a hand in Blaine's face. "No trouble at all. You can do us a favor and forget we were ever here, though." Dragging his glasses along the bridge of his nose, Nick met Blaine's eyes. "You saw nothing."

And then they were gone as quickly as they came, backs turned as they skid along the wall and around a corner, humming the theme to Mission Impossible.

Teeth showing, Blaine shook his head one final time.

Sometimes… he _really_ missed Dalton

* * *

><p>There is a possible story in the works for just how they know about drag queen night and the gay bar in general...<p>

Let me know if _you'd_ like to know.

~Niffle on.


End file.
